You're Blonde, Gohan
by Shnitzel-Ditzel
Summary: Videl is curious. Gohan is hesitant. They both know what happens when you fire up a super-saiyan.


"What do you mean, 'What's so cool about it'? _You _may be used to seeing these kinds of things every day, but _I'm_ not."

Videl sat at the edge of her bed with the look of curiosity he knew so well. From where Gohan stood, she was learning something new every day – whether it'd be about the universe or _him_.

"But it's not like I'm going to do anything _amazing_. M-my hair turns yellow and my power level rises, that's all..."

"So if it's not such a big deal, do it. _Show me_, Gohan," Videl challenged him with a playful grin.

"The energy will destroy your room. Well, not _destroy_, but... it won't be clean anymore, that's for sure."

"Don't worry; it's messy all the time. If anything, I'll just clean it up tomorrow. It's too late to do it today."

Gohan, defeated, stood back a few inches from her and sighed. "_Pushy as ever_... Now... Videl, if I do this, do you _promise _to be careful?" He scratched the back of his head while he looked at her, almost apologetically. "When I go super-saiyan, sometimes I have no idea what I'm doing. I mean, I-I'm still _me_, of course, but it's sort of easy for me to lose control. I wouldn't want to do a-anything... _forcibly._" Gohan felt heat seep to his face in a wave of nervousness, wondering if Videl even caught on to what he had meant. True, they had been dating for quite some time, now. With Buu defeated and the world stable, all they truly needed to stay concerned about was the city and the common scum they threw behind bars as the Great Saiyamen. But they had never been intimate before – especially not with him in super saiyan form. Gohan didn't want their first to be _too _rough, whenever that time would come.

"Alright, you dork. Show me what'cha got." Videl sat criss-cross, preparing herself for quite a sight.

Gohan nodded, charging up his ki for a moment or two before transforming with ease. Simple as that. He had mastered the super saiyan transformation already (which made Vegeta rather jealous, since Gohan was relatively young), but he always knew to be careful.

A large sense of pride coursed through him when he saw Videl looking up at him in shock. For some reason, he seemed taller and all the more dangerous now. Perhaps this was because he appeared much more stoic now. Almost... _Piccolo_ stoic.

"Mmh. Blonde. Interesting." Videl got up and walked around him, examining this new glowing form while he eyed her without turning his head. "I like it. I like this."

"Yeah? Even more than before?" She noticed his voice was almost an octave lower.

"Gohan, even if you had _green_ hair, you'd still be the big, hunky dork that I fell in love with."

Nearly caught off guard by the heart-warming comment, Gohan looked at her dreamily. He should have powered down by now... but he didn't. In fact, he could feel more than just his power level rising when Videl stopped walking and stood close to him. The room was dark, but he could still see her deep blue orbs glimmering up at him. He smiled at the glowing reflection of himself in her eyes.

"... You're in love with me?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Haven't I made that obvious, dummy?" Videl accented her last word by poking his chest.

"You could."

Not grasping what he meant entirely, he stepped closer to her – close to the point where their bodies were touching. Her sweet pea scent filled his nose and helped ignite the flame that had kindled so delicately inside him.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered something." Videl stepped back from him, feeling rather bold. "_If _I remember correctly, Gohan, you said something about 'losing control' earlier. We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" she scoffed. "At least, Good-Boy-Gohan wouldn't want that. Or is he already gone?"

"Good-Boy-Gohan was right. You should be careful."

She laughed cockily at the word. "See, Gohan, you're making it difficult for me to believe you when you're _clearly_ bluffing. You would be back to normal now if you really didn't want to."

"Who says I don't?"

A pause, a smile, and a word that threw him off the edge.

"_Likewise_."


End file.
